


Hajime Buys Chiaki's Bathwater

by ConceptOfVan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, F/M, Idiots, Memes, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), gamer girl bathwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptOfVan/pseuds/ConceptOfVan
Summary: Chiaki has a new business idea. Hajime disagrees with it, from a moral standpoint.Something I wrote as a joke late at night and finished as a morning warm-up.





	Hajime Buys Chiaki's Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea where Chiaki survived her execution in DR3 but was disabled and put in a wheelchair because of it. Despite this being a Non-Despair / Pre-Despair AU, I liked the idea enough to bring it over.
> 
> Inspired by [ this Tumblr post.](https://chinkendotcom.tumblr.com/post/186843029628/id-like-to-thank-bidoofgodofdestruction-for-the)

Chiaki pecked a word on her keyboard, stared down at it grumpily, and then hit backspace to delete it. She yawned.  _ This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. _

A knock came from her dorm’s door, earning a glance from the eternally tired girl. With a faint shove off her desk, she turned her wheelchair around and wheeled herself toward the door. There wasn’t any more knocking, so she knew it could be the only one that regularly visitor that also had the patience to wait for her to reach them. She smiled knowing that Hajime would be at the door when she opened it. Hajime smiled as he was welcomed in.

“Hey Chiaki,” he said, “What’re you up to?” He walked around her, took the back of the wheelchair, and wheeled her back to the desk. He went back to the door to close it and took a seat next to her.

“Oh, you know,” Chiaki shrugged as she hit another key, “Selling my bathwater.”

Hajime glanced over to her as she smiled at the keyboard, happy with her new word. Chiaki had a strange sense of humor, at least in Hajime’s eyes. Half of her jokes were references to games or manga he’s never played or read while the other half was just complete non-sequitur. He knew it was probably one of those, but he always worried. “That’s a joke, right?”

“No,” Chiaki casually explained, gesturing to her monitor, “Apparently there’s a market for it. I need some more money to get some games releasing soon and it’s not like I’m using it anymore.” Hajime’s face froze in place. “I know Hifumi and Teruteru have a few jars of someone else’s. Maybe I could just sell them in Hope’s Peak, I wouldn’t even have to pay for shipping them.”

Hajime covered his face with his palm. “Chiaki. No, just no.” He shook his head. “Do you even know why those creeps buy that stuff?”

She put a finger to her open mouth and sent her gaze to the roof. “To help reduce water usage?”

“No Chiaki,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s because-- Well--” He paused. He blushed. “Uh, y’see... Online sellers are notorious for being ripped off.” He looked to the side, avoiding Chiaki’s suspicious gaze as it narrowed down on him. “You wouldn’t want to sell something but not get paid, right?”

“Then I can just sell it in the school like I was saying. Maybe you could sell some to the reserve course students for me. We could split the profit.” She smiled at Hajime.

“No, no, no! Chiaki, you’re not getting the point. Only creeps buy that stuff. Do you really want some creep obsessing over your bathwater?”

Chiaki frowned. “You were obsessed with my bathwater a month ago.”

Hajime’s face was bathed in crimson. “That’s because you were sick and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable in there. I wasn’t being a creep, I was actually doing my best to  _ not  _ think about you naked!” He froze.

Chiaki looked up at him, shyly. “You had to try to not think about that?”

Hajime tugged at his collar. “Uh, what I meant is--”

“Sorry.” She frowned. “I caused you some comical antics or a nosebleed, didn’t I?”

“What?”

“That’s how it always happens in manga.”

The tall boy groaned and put a hand on the girl’s armrest. “Chiaki, that’s because it  _ only _ happens in manga. We need to get you outside more.” He sighed. “Maybe then you’ll see why you shouldn’t sell your bathwater.”

Chiaki puffed her cheeks and gave a small glare at Hajime. Though, it quickly broke as she deflated and looked to the ground. “Maybe,” she said, “But I’m still selling a batch. I put too much work into it to not.”

“What work?”

A hand gestured to the monitor, currently using a photo editor to make a picture of a crude drawing of Chiaki with the words  _ Chiaki Bathwater _ written next to it. “I’m already making a label, and getting into the bath in the first place is kind of a hassle sometimes because of, y’know,” she shook her wheelchair, “This. Also,” she gestured to the wall behind Hajime, where a large line of about twenty or so jars of water were stored, “I already have the product.”

Hajime’s jaw dropped at the small display. “How did I miss that?”

“So I’m gonna sell this batch and then see if it’s worth the effort.” She smiled proudly and balled her hands to her chest. “I think it’s gonna be a lucrative business effort!”

Hajime’s hand gravitated back to its natural home on his forehead. “No, Chiaki.”

Chiaki crossed her arms. “Well I’m gonna do it, no matter what you say. I’m my own girl Hajime and I can make my own decisions.”

“You always make me choose what food you get when we go to restaurants.”

“That’s not the point!”

Hajime sighed. He wasn’t getting through to her and she wasn’t listening to him. “Okay, how about I buy you out?”

“Huh?” Chiaki looked up to Hajime as he pulled out his wallet.

“I just got paid, I have about four-thousand yen from waiting tables. How much are you selling those for?”

“Two-thousand each.”

Hajime almost dropped his wallet. “Th-- That’s all I got for the next two weeks! Why would anyone pay two-thousand for a jar of water?”

“Bathwater.”

“Same difference.” He grumbled and pulled out all the money from his wallet. “Just so you know, this is for your sake. I’m not doing this to be a creep.”

Chiaki smiled. “Thanks! I knew this would work out!”

“Just don’t go doing this again, alright?”

“I dunno,” Chiaki put a finger to her chin, “I’ve sold out so fast and now I have enough to even get a new system. I think it’s worth it.”

“J-- Just wait another two weeks,” Hajime groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other Danganronpa fic [Hope's Peak After Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996205/chapters/45109852), where Makoto and Kyoko are useless detectives. Hajime and Chiaki will show up there... when I get around to updating it.
> 
> Also if you're willing to try something new, there's my original series [Any Given Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291026/chapters/43290641). It's really similar to this, but with original characters. If you enjoyed this, I think you'd enjoy the chapter [Cell Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291026/chapters/43821655#workskin), which won second place in a short story contest.


End file.
